smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Time for Adventure! (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 4
Eska and the others ran out onto the colorful pasture of Serenity Meadow. There were birds singing, trees beautifully swaying and skies as blue as Smurfy skin. Eska searched to try to find the gem she was looking for during this trip. While looking at the map, she turned around and found it. Its beautiful rainbow glimmered through a glass case on a Greek-like pedestal, surrounded by flowers of every kind. "Hey, guys!" Eska called out to her friends, "I found it!" When the others heard, they came running over to congratulate her. "Nice going, Eska!" Bash patted her back in gratitude, "Now we just have to get it out." "Well," Felipe began to plan, "We just need to find a hidden switch around this meadow that would lift the glass case up through the heavens so we can-" "Or we can hit it with a rock," Benny interrupted by picking up a stone and throwing it at the case, breaking it, "It is glass after all." "Hehe! yea, it is." Eska admired Benny while drooling. She quickly wiped it away with her sleeve, however, before Benny could see it. Eska walked up to the pedestal and carefully picked up the stone, "This is it...the key to find my parents! I can't wait to tell.." She looked around, but he wasn't there, "W-where's Spiro?" The others looked around the meadow, but Spiro was no where in sight. "We haven't seen him since we came out of the woods," Britze answered "Do you think he could be in trouble?" Benny asked. "We better go check it out," Eska lead them back to the entrance of Smurf Forest, "Just to be sure he's ok." However, before they could reach the entrance, a voice echoed back to them from above, "HELP!" Eska looked up and saw a vulture carrying Spiro in a cage on the way to Gargamel's. Spiro struggled to get the cage open. "We have to go save him!" Eska pointed to Spiro, "Who knows what Gargamel might do to him!" "Actually, Eska," Bash suggested, "We should get Papa Smurf. He'll know what to do." "WHAT?!" Eska bellowed, "NO way! You know what he'll say?!" Eska imitates his voice, "Gargamel's lair is too dangerous! I will not allow you go there ever!" "We won't be able to save him!" Eska said in her normal voice, "Just like he won't let me use this stone to find my parents!" "Eska," Benny calmed her down by putting his hands on her shoulders, "Papa's not trying to ruin your life. He just wants what's best for you." "Mousier Benny's right, Eska." Felipe agreed, "We have to go back." "You guys can go back," Eska said, then turned around, "But, I'm not taking any chances." With those words, Eska dashed off to Gargamel's lair to save Spiro. Eska looked back, and already saw that her friends were on their way back. Eska felt guilty, but she knew she had a friend to save. But, was Papa going to let them save her if ''she ''got in trouble? Previous Next Category:Time for Adventure! chapters Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story Category:By StormieCreater